Laviloid
by Miladys
Summary: -Song fic- based on Vocaloid song “I like you, I love you” by Kagamine Rin. “Buka matamu Lavi.. Kamu adalah Laviloid, Lavi vocal android. Vocaloid versi ketiga yang memiliki hati..”. AU, RK, a light cute fluff.. ah fluff.. *blush*
1. Prolouge

**My fourth..~ yang ini gak one-shot.. seperti biasa, light fluff yang manis.. C= Sebernernya pertamanya aku mau buat yullen, tapi RK bener- bener memelukku erat-erat.. (halah kaya apa aja..) Mudah-mudahan jadinya gak aneh.. soalnya waktu aku mikirin pair-nya Yullen, semua jadi pas and lucu. Tapi waktu kuganti RK jadi rada rada gitu.. O_o tapi aku selalu ngasi yang the best buad reader tercinta! X9**

**Summary: -Song fic- based on Vocaloid song "I like you, I love you" by Kagamine Rin. "Buka matamu Lavi.. Kamu adalah Laviloid, Lavi vocal android. Vocaloid versi ketiga yang memiliki hati..". AU, RK, a light cute fluff.. ah fluff, what a fluffy fluff.. *blush again***

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kanda or the DGM. I even don't own Vocaloid!! Arghh!! I want a Vocaloid.. i want Gakupo.. T_T but for godsake, it's so damn expensive! It cost 10.000 yen or Rp 1.000.000!! and if we want to download it, it's a mega upload, we'll download four part of Vocaloid and it's 1 GB for each part!! So we'll download 4 GB for one Vocaloid chara.. Gyahh!!**

**... just forget it..**

**Oh yeah, one more thing, there's someone (my sweet lil sista) who told me that i often use English on my story.. what all i can do is giggle. Well, it can't be helped. So sorry if there's someone who dislike my style.. C=**

* * *

Vocaloid..

Kepanjangan vocal android, sebuah software keluaran Yamaha dimana kita bisa membuat lagu hanya dengan memasukan lirik dan musik. Bagaimana dengan vocal? Itulah fungsi Vocaloid. Di dalam Vocaloid sudah terisi dengan beberapa jenis vocal yang dibawakan beberapa karakter. Software yang membawa mimpi kita ke masa depan..

Setelah beberapa bulan, seorang programmer sukses bernama Kanda Yuu bisa tersenyum lebar dan lega.. "Akhirnya selese juga.."

Apanya yang selesai? Tentu saja program yang dibuat Kanda sudah selesai. Obsesi yang di tembusnya selama beberapa bulan ini sudah memberikan hasil. Sekarang program yang dikembangkannya sudah terpampang dengan bangga di layar komputer Kanda.

Kanda mengecek webcamnya dan memasang microphone yang jadi satu dengan earphone di telinganya. Lalu dia membuka software buatannya itu..

"Buka matamu Lavi..", di depannya, sebuah character berbentuk chibi berukuran kira-kira 7 cm membuka matanya. Mata itu berwarna hijau emerald, salah satu matanya tertutupi eye-patch. Rambutnya merah crimson. Dia memakai kaos hijau dengan lengan tiga perempat, celana hitam, dan boots panjang. Sambil membuka matanya, dia tersenyum polos.

"Lavi, Kamu adalah Laviloid, Lavi vocal android. Vocaloid versi ketiga yang memiliki hati..", Lavi hanya ngangguk-ngangguk mendengar kata-kata master-nya. "Mulai sekarang, selain bernyanyi, tugasmu adalah melatih perasaan hatimu.."

"Siap master!!!", teriak Lavi sambil setengah bernyanyi. Senyum lebar polosnya membuat Kanda tersenyum kecil.

'Lucu juga', pikirnya..

---~'_'~---

AKU TARIK LAGI UCAPANKU!!!! Sama sekali gak lucu!

Apa ini salahku masukin script atau ada yang damage di system code-nya? Lavi ini bawaan terlalu happy-go-lucky banget!! Udah gitu dia berisik plus bawel. Setiap aku masuk ke kamar buad istirahat, aku pasti nyalain komputer dan nyalain lagu. Nah disitu rese-nya.

Tau-tau dia muncul dan matiin lagunya. Terus gantinya dia ngomel (aslinya ngajak ngomong, tapi di sudut pandang Kanda dia ngomel..) dan ganggu istirahatku. Oke, aku tau sebagian emang salahku. Salahku kenapa aku ngasi dia ijin buad mengakses seluruh sistem PC. Artinya dia bisa ngelakuin apapun dengan komputer itu.

Hari ini juga gitu..

Aku lagi ngetik dokumen buad meeting. Tiba-tiba dengan enaknya, si Lavi mucul terus nahan huruf-huruf yang mau kuketik dengan kakinya. Dia nyengir karena aku marah-marah ke dia tanpa suara. Tentu aja dia gak bisa denger, soalnya webcame itu bagaikan matanya dan microphone itu bagaikan telinganya..

Buru-buru aku masang micrphone ber-earphone ke telingaku, "Oi! Baka usagi! Cepet minggir dari situ! Aku mau ngetik!"

Karena Kanda memakai microphone yang jadi satu dengan earphone, dia bisa langsung denger jawaban Lavi, "Master.. kalo kamu kebanyakan kerja ntar cepet tua loh.."

"Yang pasti aku bakal cepet tua kalo kamu gangguin aku terus!!"

"Wkwkwk.. master kok malah nyalahin aku?"

"Ya jelas lah.. ini file penting! Tolong-sekarang-kamu-keluar-dari-Ms Word!", Kanda ngelempar death glare ke chibi Lavi itu..

"Oke de, see ya Yuu-chan..~"

Arghh! Kayaknya dia minta di uninstall!

* * *

**  
**

**Yaph~ another Tyki express~ sekali jadi..~ (parodi Tikki express?)**

**And.. cut! Pembukaannya segitu dulu yag! XD Ahh.. aku suka banget sama plot-nya.. simpel aja tapi ngena.. Oia, bayangin baju Lavi kaya baju santainya pas dia di Black Order yah..**

**R&R yah..**

**Ahh, find out what's next..**


	2. Today's feeling, Happy

**Tancap gas!! Percaya gak kalo aku buad chapter kedua ini tepat setelah nyelesain chapter pertama? X9 luv this plot a lot!! *Lavi muncul* "Ran, Througth the Lens-nya gimana? Masa kamu mau gantung kisah cintaku sama Kanda!!". Authornya kabur..**

**Summary: -Song fic- based on Vocaloid song "I like you, I love you" by Kagamine Rin. "Buka matamu Lavi.. Kamu adalah Laviloid, Lavi vocal android. Vocaloid versi ketiga yang memiliki hati..". AU, RK, a light cute fluff.. ah fluff, what a fluffy fluff.. *blush again***

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kanda or the DGM. I even don't own Vocaloid!!**

* * *

"Yuu-chan.."

"Jangan panggil aku gitu, Baka Usagi!"

Laviloid buatan Kanda alias Lavi cuma diem di pojok layar, ngeliatin Kanda ngetik di Ms Word. Gak biasanya Lavi diem, Kanda jadi khawatir sendiri. Apa ada yang rusak? "Kamu kenapa Lavi?"

"Aku bingung..", Lavi nunduk, poni merahnya menutupi mata emerald itu.

"Hm? Perasaan bingung ya.. Apa yang kamu bingungin?", Kanda nyengir ngeliad software-nya berjalan dengan mulus..

"Kenapa aku di lahirin ke dunia ini?", tanya si rambut merah membuat senyum di wajah Kanda memudar..

... Software-ku berjalan terlalu mulus ya? Dia sampai mikirin alasan dia lahir. Gak lucu juga ngeliad si baka usagi sedih kaya gini.. "Aku dapet inspirasi dari lagunya Hatsune Miku-Dead End, dia vocaloid versi kedua. Di situ lagunya nyeritaiin tentang Miku yang kena virus, terus dia nyanyi buat terakhir kalinya, dia bilang tolong jangan perlakuin mereka hanya sebagai Vocaloid yang fungsinya untuk bernyanyi. Miku seakan-akan punya hati. Jadi dari situ aku mikir untuk bener-bener ngasi hati ke para Vocaloid.. Terus hasilnya kamu.."

Lavi mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap pemiliknya dalam-dalam. Mata emerald itu masih sedikit berkabut, lalu dia tersenyum sedih ke Kanda, "Ah jadi gitu.."

Hati Kanda terasa perih melihat Vocaloid-nya tersenyum seperti itu. Kanda pun mengambil nafas panjang dan membuka corel draw. Lavi ngikutin Kanda dan ikut muncul di corel draw. Dia duduk lagi di pojok layar, bingung sama apa yang mau dibuat Kanda.

Kanda sebagai programmer juga jago desain grafis. Dengan klik sana sini, Kanda langsung membuat sebuah gambar seperti.. syal berwarna orange.. Lalu dia copy paste ke program Laviloid-nya. Dan hasilnya, Lavi memakai syal orange itu.. Mata emerald-nya terbuka lebar tak percaya.. Dia mendapat hadiah pertama dari master-nya..

"Dengar Lavi, maaf kalau aku gak mikirin perasaan-mu saat aku ngebuad kamu. Mungkin setelah ini kamu bakal hidup tanpa tujuan selain bernyanyi, tapi aku janji aku bakal ngasi kamu alasan untuk hidup.."

Mendengar kata-kata , 'aku bakal ngasi kamu alasan untuk hidup', tanpa sengaja Lavi meneteskan air mata. Dia mengusap-usap matanya yang berair..

Kanda jadi makin panik ngeliad Vocaloidnya nangis, "L-Lavi?? Kok kamu malah nangis?"

"Gak.. gak apa-apa.. maaf.. Makasih syal-nya, master..", Lavi pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Kanda menghela nafas lega ngeliad senyuman polos Lavi.

"Hmh, bagus deh kalau gitu.. Eng, kamu gak perlu manggil aku master kok.."

"Iya, makasih Yuu-chan!"

"Yang itu dilarang!!", Kanda geleng-geleng ngeliad semangat jahilnya Lavi balik. "Che, ah serah deh. Oke, waktunya observasi, gimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Aku bahagia!!"

Senyum manis dari Lavi melelehkan hati Kanda sedikit demi sedikit..

* * *

**  
**

**Another Tyki ekspress~ sekali jadi~**

**Nah loh?! Kok jadi pendek gini?? Em, mungkin ntar jadinya kumpulan chapter yang pendek kaya gini.. Ah, aku enjoy banget nulis story ini.. tanpa beban and santai banget.. Love fluff!!**

**Oia, boleh tanya gak? Kalian kalo mau jahit baju cosplay, ke penjahit atau jahit sendiri? Kalo ke penjahit, tau gak penjahit cosplay yang bagus di Semarang? Arigatou..**

**R&R please!!**


	3. Today's feeling, Confused

**Capeee.. abis perjalanan jauh! Pantat tepos buad duduk 12 jam. Njrit banget, udah gitu di suru transit jam 2 malem, alasan, "Mau dibersihkan, penumpang tercinta.." gak usa dibersihin juga gak apa kok mba' pramugari tercintaaa.. Ah lupakan deh.. --"**

**Summary: -Song fic- based on Vocaloid song "I like you, I love you" by Kagamine Rin. "Buka matamu Lavi.. Kamu adalah Laviloid, Lavi vocal android. Vocaloid versi ketiga yang memiliki hati..". AU, RK, a light cute fluff.. ah fluff, what a fluffy fluff.. *blush again***

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kanda or the DGM. I even don't own Vocaloid!!**

* * *

Mau gimana pun juga, Lavi adalah Vocaloid.. Mau gimana pun juga, dia mesti nyanyi. Itu tujuan awal lahirnya Vocaloid.. nah itu lah yang lagi mereka ributin sekarang.. Kalo Vocaloid versi satu dan dua kan gak bisa ngomong, automatis mereka gak bisa protes atau tanya. Gimana dengan Laviloid ini?

"Ne ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii..

Ishogasii nara, gomen..

Sukoshi dake ne, sukoshi de ii..

Oshaberi ni tsukiatte..

Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?

Etto.. gemmu demo suru?

Shiritori shiyo? Shiri to ri.. rin

Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne..

Onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai..?

A-.."

"Stooopp..", teriak Kanda sambil geleng-geleng kepala..

"Lho? Ada apa Yuu-chan? Nyanyiku salah?", didalam layar komputer, si Lavi chibi berada di dalam suatu studio musik, dia juga memegang beberapa sheet musik dan lirik. Lagi ngapain? Tentu aja buat lagu..

" Pas bagian "nai" oktaf mu kurang tinggi.. Ulangin bagian reff itu.."

"Ay ay captain!

Onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai?

Etto, atashi mizu de ii ya..

A-.."

"Stop!!"

"Kenapa lagi Yuu-chan!!", Lavi setres narik-narik rambutnya sendiri..

"Bagian vibra-mu salah! Vibra-nya di bagian "ii" bukan "ya"! ulangin.."

"Huh, ay ay captain..

Etto, atashi mizu de ii ya..

Kimi monita kara me o honashita..

...

...

...

Ano ne, jitsuha..

A ata atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano

Ano ne, anata ga, aa..

Atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi

A ta, atashi, ano, ano ne

Anata ga su..

Su susu su su susu..

Suki, daisuki!"

"Stop stop!", Kanda nyilangin tangannya di dada..

"Gyah!! Apa lagi yang salah??"

"Ulangin mulai dari yang "A ata atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano", dari situ stacatto-mu kurang manteb!"

"Buset! Itu artinya ngulangin dari awal dong?!", Lavi melongo menyedihkan..

"Che.. udah deh, hari ini break dulu. Waktunya observasi, gimana perasaanmu hari ini?", tanya Kanda sambil naikin satu alis.

"Gue bingung!!!!!!!!"

Ctakk!!

Lavi teriak sambil matahin cursor Kanda..

"Woy! Cursor gueee..."

* * *

**  
**

**Tyki ekspress~ chapter 3 delivery.. XD**

**Ahak, aku ngakak buad chapter ini gak tau kenapa.. ada yang tau tempat service cursor? Beware of Laviloid, bisa menghancurkan cursor anda.. XDD Ah.. story yang bener-bener santai, aku suka nulis kaya gini, keseharian Laviloid dan pemiliknya Kanda.. C=**

**R&R please! Kalo gak aku bakal ngirim Lavi buad matahin cursor mu! Wakakak.. XDD**

**Find out what's next..**


	4. Today's feeling, Scarred

**Lanjut!! Abis chapter 3 langsung buad chapter 4!! Makin tenggelam.. love Vocaloid a lot..~ Seseorang!! Tolong beri aku sedekah Vocaloid Gakupo.. T_T**

**Summary: -Song fic- based on Vocaloid song "I like you, I love you" by Kagamine Rin. "Buka matamu Lavi.. Kamu adalah Laviloid, Lavi vocal android. Vocaloid versi ketiga yang memiliki hati..". AU, RK, a light cute fluff.. ah fluff, what a fluffy fluff.. *blush again***

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kanda or the DGM. I even don't own Vocaloid!!**

* * *

"Oi baka usagi.. buka matamu.."

"Eung? Umh.. nyem.. Kenapa Yu-.. Oi! Ini jam setengah satu malem!! Ngapain aku di bangunin!!", Lavi yang masi ngiler langsung teriak-teriak ke master-nya. Si chibi yang cuma pake boxer itu langsung loncat dari futonnya dan ngomel-ngomel. "Aku emang cuma software tapi aku juga butuh istirahat! Jahat benget.."

"Che.. berisik. Aku bawain barang keren nih buad kamu..", Kanda nyengir.

"He?? Apaan tuh?", Lavi ngeliatin Kanda yang masukin CD ke PC-nya, CD apaan yah?

"Kebetulan temenku yang programmer game ngasi aku game simulasi terbaru yang belum di launching. Katanya aku boleh nyoba.."

"Wogh! Keren! Emang simulasi gimana tuh??"

"Jadi kamu bisa pilih semua game dan jadi tokoh utama di game itu.."

"Sugoii! Terus-terus, tadi kamu masukin game apaan?"

"Resident evil.."

Uh no..

Not that..

Don't kill me with that..

"Gyahhhhh!!", teriak Lavi sekenceng-kencengnya. Sekarang dia pakai pakaian ala character utama di resident evil lengkap dengan pistol dan amunisi-nya. Dia berada di depan sebuah menara jam tua yang penuh darah. "Yuu-chan! Apa-apaan nih! Masa belum-belum aku udah di depan markas bosnya?!"

"Cheat dikit gak apa lah.. emang kamu mau ngerasain di grepe-grepe zombie dari awal?"

"Yang bener aku gak mau mainin ini dari awal!!", warna mukanya Lavi udah gak jelas, Item putih ijo. Keringat dingin udah ngucur dari dahinya. Suara-suara raungan zombie nan imud sudah terdengar dimana-mana. Dia sendirian di dalam kota cuma dengan pistol yang kadang gak bisa ngebunuh zombie-nya!! (A/N: *lol* aku setres sendiri maen resident evil. Baru kubuka pertama langsung kusimpen di tumpukan CD paling bawah.. XD)

"Hmh? Fu fu.. kirain kamu gak pengecut kaya gitu Lavi..", Kanda nyengir ngeliatin si Lavi mati-matian ngebunuh zombie yang muncul di bagian belakang tower.

"Ya tapi gak kaya gini dong.. Kan namanya pemaksaan!!", Lavi masuk ke dalam tower itu dan naik ke atas dengan tangga. Tak lupa dihadang zombie-zombie yang menggoda.. Lavi terus menembaki mereka dengan ekspresi yang gak bisa ditebak. Kayaknya udah pasrah gitu.. Kasian.. Tapi Kanda malah nahan ketawa.

Lavi sampai di bagian bosnya yang bentukanya unsayed banget.. ah whatever.. ~_~ ogah nge-bayangin. Lavi sebagai Vocaloid yang chibi tetep punya akurasi dan agility yang keren. Baru beberapa menit dia di tempat bos, si bos udah kehabisan setengah HP atau darahnya. Lavi kok dilawan?

Tapi cowo yang ada di depan layar gak tinggal diam, dia ngetik sesuatu dan neken enter. Tiba-tiba HP bosnya full lagi! Malah jumlah max HP-nya jadi 9999.. Lavi panik sendiri terus teriak-teriak ke Kanda, "Oi Yuu-chan!! Kamu apain bos-nya?!"

"Kubuat undead.."

Undead aka gak bisa mati..

Lavi langsung berubah jadi item putih.. Dia melongo kaya orang bego.. kasian..

Dengan pasrah dia ngejatuhin pistolnya dan ngebiarin dirinya dihantam sampai mati..

G A M E O V E R..

"Hahahahaha.. lucu lucu.. keren..", Kanda ketawa lepas ngerasa udah menang nyiksa Vocaloid-nya. Lavi udah exit dari game-nya, sekarang dia duduk lemes di tengah-tengah dekstop.

"Oi.. kamu mau bales dendam soal cursor mu hah??", Lavi narik napas pelan-pelan abis nerima ketegangan macem gitu. Di bangunin tengah malem cuma karena di suru mati sama zombie? Sapa yang mau?!

"Tau deh.. oke, waktunya observasi.. gimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba Lavi berdiri dan mengangkat wajahnya, lalu dia ngeluarin pistol yang gak sengaja kebawa, "Perasaan gue?! Gue ketakutan!!!!!!"

Dor dor dor..

Semua icon di dekstop Kanda bolong..

"Oi!!! Icon gue!!"

* * *

**//Attention please!!//**

**Story ini bakal ku-pending sampai Througth the Lens tamat.. Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih.. **

Kanda: "Cih, formal banget.." *smirk*

Ran: "Aku bakal pending cerita ini (bahasa halusnya hiatus), daripada di gebukin, mending aku halus-halusing reader.. (ketauan)"

Lavi: "Kejem banget! Terakhir-terakhir kaya gini malah aku dikerjain! " *sob*

Ran: "This's my style.." *grin evily* "See ya soon, boys.."

Kanda: "Cih, cepetan balik."

Lavi: "Dadah Ran..!! Jangan lupain kita yah..


End file.
